


Jäger

by tifasugar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: La imposibilidad de acercarse a Reiner Braun, segundo de su promoción, no es tan inmensa como ella imagina.Un One Shot Reiner x Reader cortito pero intenso.





	Jäger

 

Siempre le parecía poca la comida que les entregaba a los reclutas, al fin y al cabo muchos de ellos se iban a jugar la vida por mantenerlos a todos a salvo. Dobló el paño limpio y lo colgó en el cinto blanco de su delantal. Se recogió la melena pelirroja y comenzó a servirles el almuerzo a todos los que entraban en el amplio comedor de madera. Por norma general, la gente se mostraba agradecida, pero siempre había excepciones, como la persona a continuación. Le entregaba su plato de comida a la primera de los ex miembros de de la tropa de reclutas 104, Annie creía que se llamaba. No hablaba mucho y casi siempre se sentaba sola y en silencio. Le dedicó una mirada cansada, ella le sonrió como a todos. El grupo que venía a continuación era bastante más escandaloso, de la misma tropa. Casi todos los reclutas de menor rango los miraban y es que muchos se posicionaron entre los primeros pero, en un alarde de valor o locura, pretendían entrar en las tropas de reconocimiento. Gozaban de gran fama y, por su parte, contaban con su más absoluto respeto. Entre ellos, se encontraba la chica que absolutamente todos los días armaba jaleo y llegaba corriendo, deseando comer.

—Hola Sasha —Le saludó. La chica plantó con energía la bandeja frente a ella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Eso son patatas asadas?! ¡Ponme tres!

—Ya sabes que no puedo, las raciones están contadas —Se llevó su bandeja con una risita excitada, seguida del chico bajito y rapado, que sonrió disculpándose por el jaleo que armaba.

Justo después les sirvió a la parejita inseparable de chicas de la tropa. Al alejarse, vio que la más alta le daba su ración del postre a la preciosa y agradable rubia, que la aceptó de buena gana. Los dos chicos que siempre iban juntos las seguían, el pecoso siempre sonreía con amabilidad y le deseaba unas buenas noches, el otro siempre parecía enfadado, excepto con su compañero, al que le debía un trato especial. La causa sólo era conocida por él, aunque ella sospechaba que debía ser algo parecido al motivo que tuvo la chica para sacarle una sonrisa a la otra con su postre.

—Buenas noches —le saludó el rubio del trío proveniente de Shiganshina.

Se cuchicheaba mucho a sus espaldas, se decía que habían visto y experimentado los horrores de la caída del muro María, y sin embargo parecían serenos. Quizás la excepción era el chico de ojos verdes, su energía era contagiosa y en ocasiones molesta. La asiática era la inconfundible estrella, siendo de las últimas de su raza llamaba la atención sin pretenderlo, y eso que se trataba de la más discreta de todas las personas de ese salón. Caminaron hacia las mesas y se sentaron con los demás en una alegre conversación distendida en la que prácticamente todos participaron. Las dos últimas personas entraron, inmersos en una acalorada e intensa conversación en murmurllos. Tan pronto los tuvo cerca, se apresuró a colocarse el pelo en su sitio y a empujar los nervios hacia los pies. El primero que le acercó la bandeja fue el soldado de gesto afable y metro noventa. Justo a su lado, el que ella intentaba no mirar. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía sus mejillas arder y una estúpida sonrisa involuntaria que siempre pasaba desapercibida para él.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó ella—. Voy a tener que pedir una ración extra para cada uno, hay mucho que alimentar —El chico alto, de nombre Bertolt o eso recordaba ella, se rió, rascándose la mejilla.

—La verdad es que tengo hambre, y mañana va a ser nuestro primer día como soldados —refunfuñó Reiner, a su lado. La camisa negra de botones le quedaba ceñida a la altura del pecho, y se remangó hasta los codos, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos.

—Guerreros, Reiner —le corrigió su amigo.

—Lo que sea… —Le clavó una intensa mirada marrón clara a la cocinera, ella sonrió nerviosa, apartándosela—, ¿nos echas más o no?

—Disculpale, está nervioso y cuando se pone nervioso le sale lo gruñón. En cuanto coma se le pasa —Le dio un codazo a su compañero, que gruñó entre dientes aceptando la bandeja.

Observó su ancha espalda alejarse, pensando que si al día siguiente era su primer día como soldado de la legión de reconocimiento, quizás no volvería. No podía posponer la decisión más tiempo, era una cuestión de  _ahora o nunca._  Se armó de valor, agarró un plato con dos patatas asadas más y salió de detrás de la barra del servicio.

—¡Reiner! Quiero decir… Braun, soldado Braun —Se sintió mareada debido a su acto temerario, al azote de adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo—. No conviene que nuestros soldados más fuertes se queden con hambre.

—Ah, gracias —Se fijó en sus anchas manos, sosteniendo la bandeja con firmeza. La serie de imágenes creadas por su viva imaginación no le ayudaron en absoluto a formar una frase coherente. Mucho menos cuando alzó la vista y se cruzó con la del enorme rubio. Era una mirada diferente, vio curiosidad en ella. Y algo más.

—Me gustaría… me encantaría… —Le encantarían muchas cosas, pero además de su mirada sentía la de Bertolt clavada en ella y no podía decir en voz alta sus verdaderos pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo y dijo lo primero que se le pasó de la cabeza—, ¿podría ser que me explicaras luego cómo funciona el equipo tridimensional?

—¿Eh? —Se arrepintió de la ridícula petición tan pronto la hizo, más aún cuando vio el empujoncito que el larguirucho le propinó con su brazo. A pesar de no expresarlo con palabras, levantó su fuerte mentón y sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo.

Él se alejó con su cena y ella con una amplia sonrisa. Se apresuró a la parte trasera de las cocinas, abandonando su delantal en la encimera más cercana, soltando su pelo de la malla y peinándose como buenamente pudo frente a un pequeño y oxidado espejo del diminuto servicio. Estiró su camiseta violeta y sacudió los cortos pantalones negros de posibles manchas de comida, deseando haber llevado algo que le hiciese un poco más de justicia. No era un tipo cualquiera, era el segundo dentro de los recién graduados reclutas, ahora soldado. No tenía ni idea de qué hablar con él, sus realidades eran bien diferentes aunque sus edades eran muy cercanas. Se dirigió a la entrada del comedor, con los nervios destrozándole el estómago, sentándose en los escalones de madera y observando la pista de arena, imaginando situaciones, formando conversaciones en su cabeza. Se puso en pie y se pegó a la barandilla cuando los soldados comenzaron a salir, en dirección a sus dormitorios. Les despedía con una sonrisa y un buenas noches, casi todos respondían de igual manera. Bertolt le dedicó una divertida sonrisa y le dio las buenas noches, dejándola a solas con un silencioso Reiner, último en salir.

—No sé tu nombre —admitió, bajando los escalones. Sus piernas también eran fuertes. Se lo dijo y asintió, de nuevo con idéntica sonrisa a la que se dibujó en sus labios en el comedor.

Al ponerse a su altura, comprobó que le llegaba a los hombros, como mucho. Se tendría que poner en cuclillas para besarle. El mero pensamiento de dar ese paso le provocó ardor en las mejillas. Le acompañó en silencio, intimidada por su compañía, con la vista fija en sus rubios cabellos, levemente iluminados por la luna creciente.

—Espera aquí un segundo —Entró en el barracón que supuso era el suyo, y tras unos instantes salió de su interior cargado con lo que parecía un equipo completo de maniobras. Del interior del dormitorio provenía un gran alboroto. Reiner llevaba una honesta y gigantesca sonrisa al cerrar la puerta.

—Parece que os lleváis muy bien —Asintió, sin más. Tras andar un tramo en silencio, bajo el frescor de la noche, llegaron a los enormes tripodes de madera de los que colgaban dos cuerdas metálicas.

—¿Nos viste entrenar alguna vez?

—Sí, camino a las cocinas siempre veía a alguien aquí montado. Escuché que ese chico, el que siempre va con la asiática, tuvo problemas para conseguir estabilizarse.

—¿Eren? No, en realidad no. Fue su equipo, que estaba defectuoso. Ven, acércate —Tuvo que esconder la sonrisa nerviosa al escuchar esa petición—. Es el equipo de Ymir, tendré que ajustarlo pero creo que te irá bien.

—¿Pretendes que me suba ahí arriba? ¿Yo?

—Claro, es la mejor manera de aprender cómo funciona.

Comenzó abrochándole las correas superiores. Fracasaba constantemente en sus intentos por no mirarle al rostro, a esos fuertes músculos de su cuello, a su marcada mandíbula, su boca, esa mirada concentrada. Cuando la chica fijaba la atención en sus manos, era incluso peor. Ver y sentir cómo las pasaba alrededor de su cuerpo, abrochando las correas sobre sus pechos, bajo su espalda, ajustándolas a sus muslos, fue un dulce martirio. Finalmente la sujetó a los largos enganches de los postes.

—Intenta mantener el equilibrio —La sostenía por la cintura, mirándola de frente. Mirando su boca de frente. Ella, temerosa de darse la vuelta o algo parecido, se agarró a sus hombros. Los miró al notarlos tan duros bajo sus dedos. Miró sus ojos. No podía mirar sus ojos y sin embargo era incapaz de apartar la mirada.—. Quizás tienes potencial para ser una recluta y lo desconoces. —La rodeó, apretando su cintura con esas enormes manos desde su espalda—. ¿Preparada? —susurró a su oído.

—Sí —mumuró ella.

En el momento en que la soltó, se sintió elevada del suelo y luchó por mantener el equilibrio. Para su sorpresa, le resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba. Comenzó a emocionarse, a confiarse, y sintió que el cuerpo se le inclinaba peligrosamente hacia adelante.

—¡Reiner!  —La agarró por la cintura, con una risa suave—. ¡No me sueltes!

—Como quieras —Sus brazos la rodearon, apretando su cuerpo, bajo sus pechos —¿Te agarro más fuerte? —Su aliento le calentó la piel del cuello en una deliciosa caricia.

—Reiner… —No podía soltarse de las negras cuerdas por miedo a caerse. Deseaba soltarse por miedo a que él se alejara. No se atrevía a decirle lo que de verdad ansiaba.

—¿Te gusta que te agarren con suavidad…? —Su boca recorrió el cuello de la chica con dulzura. Volvió a hablar, contra su piel—: ¿…o prefieres que te agarren fuerte? —El mordisco la pilló por sorpresa, arrancándole un gemido que ocultó mordiéndose el labio—. Te da exactamente igual cómo funciona el equipo —le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con su golfa risa—, dime qué es lo que de verdad pretendías. Quiero oírlo.

—Reiner, yo… tú, me… —No podía hablar. Con su boca contra la fina piel de su cuello era incapaz de hablar.

Subió sus manos, apretándole los pechos. Primero uno, después el otro, ahuecándolos en sus enormes manos, acariciándolos en un movimiento ascendente con la palma, pellizcando levemente el pezón después. La chica apretaba los labios, forzando sus cuerdas vocales para no emitir sonido alguno. Bajó su mano derecha hasta su ombligo, continuando el camino hasta su ingle, apretándole el muslo y elevando el pulgar. Acarició su entrepierna de lado a lado con un movimiento horizontal del dedo, pausado.

—¿Quieres esto? —Su mano se desplazó hasta quedar entre muslo y muslo, palpando sobre los pantalones de tela. Apretó un dedo, hundiéndolo entre los labios mayores y menores de la chica, respirando agitadamente junto a su mejilla.

—Sí… —Reiner tragó saliva, acercando las caderas a su trasero. Al estar más elevada de lo normal, sintió que presionaba con el extremo de su erección justo debajo de donde se hundía su índice.

—Voy a follarte. Vas a correrte. Y yo también.

Sus dedos acariciaron sus labios sobre los pantalones, su glande apretaba la entrada a su cuerpo, aún con las ropas puestas. Se sentía arder en deseo, se notaba húmeda, y cada caricia la acercaba más al inevitable orgasmo prometido. Con cierta dificultad, hundió la mano dentro del pantalón de la chica, buscando su clítoris con las yemas de los dedos. Exclamó de gozo al encontrarlo empapado, duro y expuesto, soltando su pecho, agarrando su barbilla y besándola con intensidad, despacio. Tras situarlos de manera correcta, presionó con sus dedos sobre ese punto repleto de sensaciones, frotando en una caricia constante y lenta. Sus brazos la sujetaban, su miembro la estimulaba con urgencia, sus dedos la estaban destrozando. Las oleadas de placer se sucedían, se intensificaban, a pesar de ser muy grande era un hombre habilidoso. Le imploraba que se corriese entre besos torridos y temblores de voz y músculos. Juntó las piernas cuando el orgasmo casi la rompe en dos, aniquilador, interminable, un delirio de placer que la obligó a gemir con la voz rota. La presión ascendía por su espalda, hacia su pecho, nublando su pensamiento. Reiner jadeaba con más intensidad, ansioso por sentir tanto como ella, frotando ahora su erección con el trasero de la chica. Temblaba aún agarrada de las cuerdas, quejándose ahora que las caricias se volvían insoportables.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis ahí a estas horas? —Un instructor les llamaba la atención desde lejos. Reiner sacó la mano de sus pantalones, separándose, agarrándola por la cintura— ¡No son horas de entrenar, a dormir!.

—Sí, lo sentimos instructor Shadis —Dio gracias a que supiese esconder tan bien la agitación, ella era absolutamente incapaz de hablar.

La comenzó a bajar del aparato, ayudándola a quitarse las correas. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, también lo hicieron sus sonrisas. Y estas se tornaron en risas leves, que acabaron por agitar sus pechos con ahogadas carcajadas.

—Reiner —Le llamó ella tan pronto alcanzaron los barracones. Le era incómodo caminar con las bragas tan mojadas y la entrepierna tan sensible—, ha sido increíble.

—No te adelantes —Dejó caer en el suelo del porche el equipo y la empujó entre barracón y barracón con las manos en su cintura. La chica las subió hasta sus hombros, rodeándolos, tirando del corto pelo de su nuca y besándole con pasión. Su olor era intenso, un fuerte aroma a hombre que la embriagó.

Reiner le quitó el botón del pantalón, bajándoselo junto con las bragas, acuclillado frente a ella. Le levantó una pierna y se la colocó sobre un hombro e hizo lo propio con la otra, sentándola sobre él con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Subió las manos, apretándole los pechos mientras lamía su clítoris y los labios mayores, hambriento. La cocinera hundía los dedos entre su pelo, mordiéndose el dorso de la otra mano. Se encontraban a una pared de distancia de los demás soldados, no podía hacer ruido. Y sin embargo, a él parecía traerle sin cuidado. Gemía contra su piel, gemía febrilmente su nombre. No tuvo paciencia para darle otro orgasmo y se puso en pie, dejando a la chica tambalearse. Tiró de su cinturón, se bajó la cremallera y los calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su erección, su miembro enrojecido, no excesivamente largo pero sí considerablemente grueso, como todo él. Ella le abrió la camisa, quería observar su fuerte pecho desnudo, los músculos de su cuello, de sus hombros y brazos. El vello que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta su miembro. Lo acarició todo bajo su atenta mirada, lamiéndose los labios, presa de la lujuria, deseosa de sentirle más y más cerca. Ahora fue ella la arrodillada, fue él quien se cubrió la boca cuando le lamió desde la base hasta el glande. Se escupió en la mano y se la acarició despacio, devorándole, sintiendo las venas de su miembro palpitante contra su lengua y labios Acariciaba su fina piel, estimulándole, excitándose en sobremanera al verle contraer los músculos del estómago cada vez que ahogaba un gemido contra su mano.

Le tiró del pelo, hacia arriba, pegándola contra la pared y cogiéndola en peso. Sin soltar sus cabellos, sentando a la chica en un solo brazo, le mordió la boca, la invadió con su lengua. Unieron sus gemidos al hundir esa firme erección entre sus labios menores, desde el clítoris hacia abajo. Era tal la humedad y apetito de la chica, que se deslizó en su interior sin apenas esfuerzo. Apretó la cintura de Reiner con sus piernas, forzándole a penetrarla profundamente, moviendo las caderas, necesitada de él, de sentir más, más fuerte, más rápido. Se lo hizo saber en un lamento febril. Ya no medía el volumen de sus gimoteos, ni podía ni le importaba. Se perdía en los brazos de su corpulento amante, se rindió ante el castigo que fueron sus caderas contra las suyas, sus gemidos obscenos, su lengua lamiendo su piel. Le mordió el mentón, clavándole las uñas en la espalda cuando él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios. Se la sacó, dándole la vuelta con presteza, agarrándola de las caderas e inclinándola hacia adelante. Ella apoyó las manos en la pared de madera de los barracones, sorprendiéndose con la facilidad que tenía para hacer con ella lo que quisiese, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase. Sintió sus pulgares acariciar sus hinchados labios mayores, separándolos.

—Ojalá pudieses ver cómo me tragas —susurró, entrando despacio en ella, torturándola con cada centímetro que estimulaba de su cuerpo. Pasó una mano hacia adelante y al rozar el clítoris de la chica, le provocó un gemido agudo—. ¡Ssshhh! —Le tapó la boca con la otra mano, embistiéndola—, joder, qué apretada estás.

Ella ahogó un escandaloso gemido contra esta. Él dejó salir el aire en un quejido ronco y corto, como los que emitía cuando hacía abdominales en el patio por las mañanas. Ese sonido que siempre encontró excitante y que ahora comprobaba el por qué. Lo repetía en cada embestida, aumentando su intensidad, tanto de movimiento como de volumen. Mientras la presión de su mano y su polla le provocaba un intenso y delirante orgasmo, le dijo que quería más. Perdió la poca compostura que pudiese tener cuando sus caderas dejaron de darle tregua para castigarla en un salvaje vaivén placentero. Le notó grande, le notó enorme en su interior. Reiner se inclinó sobre ella, mordiéndole el hombro, emitiendo un largo y quebrado gemido grave, tensando los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo, explotando. La chica se lamentaba, casi sollozaba al sentirlo palpitar de esa manera en su interior, meciendo sus caderas contra él, que se encontraba inmóvil, incapaz de mover sus tirantes músculos. La chica giró la cara, besando su mejilla, acariciando su quijada. Reiner salió de su interior, dándole la vuelta y besándola, ambos, bañados en sudor.

—Gracias, estaba muy tenso por ser mañana el primer día.

—Encantada de ayudarte, buscame siempre que me necesites —Le encantaba tener su cara entre las manos, besarle, mirarle a los ojos y ser mirada por él de esa manera—. Ojalá fueses de la policía militar y pudieses quedarte.

—¿Puedo buscarte cuando tenga hueco? —Asintió, colmada de felicidad—. Lo haré, no te quepa ninguna duda.

—Sí, aún me queda por aprender cómo es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo —Se rió con ella. Adoró el sonido de su risa.

La dejó en el suelo y se agacharon a coger sus ropas. La chica chasqueó la lengua al notar el esperma de Reiner bajarle por la pierna. Este le dejó su camiseta para que se limpiase, al fin y al cabo solo tenía que entrar por la puerta que tenían al lado y coger una nueva.

—Discúlpate con ellos de mi parte, lo siento si les he despertado.

—No te preocupes, si alguno de los dos ha hecho ruido, he sido yo —Al reírse de nuevo, escucharon un carraspeo proveniente del oscuro barracón. La chica se tapó la boca. Le agarró la mano y la apartó, besándola brevemente.

—Buenas noches, recluta —le dijo contra sus labios.

—Hasta que volvamos a vernos, soldado —Se despidió ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho me temo que la cosa se complicó un poco después de esa noche con el sold... guerrero Reiner.
> 
> Antes de mi obsesión con JeanMarco desarrollé una mini obsesión con el físico y la voz de Reiner Braun.  
> Y aquí me dejé llevar ♥   
> Espero que os haya gustado ;)


End file.
